edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Quantum of Sol-Edce
Bobby Blabby Issue 3 is the second fan-fiction article. Overview Eddy printed "Bobby Blabby Issue 3" on his Xerox Machine in his Brother's Room. And also, he is framing Edd as Bobby Blabby. He uses Ed to deliver papers for 25 cents each, and Ed secretly named the papers as "Cribby Crobby News" so that people won't realize that it's actually "Bobby Blabby". Articles *A New New York City is being built by coakroaches in Nazz's underpants. *Jonny 2 X 4 and Plank were stuck inside a shower for three days when somebody replaced their soap with honey, making them sticky and stuck. *Kevin is afraid of shots. (Eddy found this out before in Season 5) *Nazz wears thong underwear with tiny little pink rainbows all over them. *Sarah is too lazy to tie her shoe. *Jimmy is a girl in a boy body. *Fork Boy Created (original from Truth or Ed) *Rolf won a Trophy for "Best Potty-Mouth Trash-Talking Foreign Boy In the cul-De-Sac". *Ed has a illness called B-moiveItous. *Kevin vandilized the Kankers trailer. *Jimmy framed the Eds as the trashers at happy freindship day(Eddy put this articlein so that their names would be cleared afterwhat happend in if it smells like an Ed). Reaction *Nazz is angry at two articles about her underwear is looking for Eddy. *Jonny 2 X 4 and Plank got in the mood for pancakes when they read the honey article. *Kevin is looking for Eddy, time for DORK POUNDING!! *Sarah is looking for Eddy and wanting to beat up and blame Ed. *Jimmy is looking for Eddy, protesting that he hates girly-stuff, like tea. *Rolf complains a lot of bad words, which ultimately made the Adults who work at Peach Creek Jr. High give him a Detention. *The kids realized that it's Bobby Blabby when they read a Copyright intendment on Page 69 that said Copyright @ AKA-Bobby Blabby. *Ed dosen't relise the article is about him. *The Kankers are bent on hijacking Kevin's bike. *Jimmy is now on the run,but the kids don't mind since the Eds have no proof. Reaction Effects Eddy fled to the Junkyard hiding in the Retro Van. Then, he got afraid that the kids would find the Retro-Van, so he hid inside the Old Abandoned House. Edd is running for his life while the kids are chasing Edd. Edd manages to climb on Ed's house, and Ed was able to get Edd into his window. Edd tells Ed that they have to look for Eddy. Ed said, "No, it's Cribby Crobby". The kids start chasing the Eds, and Ed and Edd are running for their lives. Edd is building a wooden-safety motorcycle just like in Don't Rain On My Ed'', and he and Ed are able to speed up a lot. Kevin and Nazz are riding Kevin's Bike, Sarah and Jimmy are riding on Victor, and Rolf is riding on his'' trusty pig Wilfred.(just like in the moive!) The Eds face the Kankers! The Kankers won't let them pass unless they get presents, or they get the chance for "KISSES!!". Edd then shows his hat off and reveal his "bare head" to scare away the Kankers when they freak out. Ed and Edd try to look for Eddy. Back to Eddy at the Old Abandoned House. He first gets scared because of the creepy stuff around the house. Then, he freaks out when he finds a empty cash register! OH the horror! Eddy runs out of the House scared, but also crashes into Ed and Edd. Eddy is paralyzed, and the kids beat up Eddy and they demand a refund. Aftermath Eddy wants revenge... Thank you for reading! Make some reviews on the discussion page on Oprevious Man Trivia *The copyright infridgement says "Copyright @ AKA-Bobby Blabby" - this is a reference to A.K.A. Cartoon. *The title parodies that of the James Bond film, Quantum of Solace. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Abandoned Pages